Melody of Agony, She Knows the Tears
by ProjXPsyClone
Summary: Hinata is the heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga family of musicians. But Hinata lacks natural talent in music causing her family to shun her. Uchiha Sasuke, a prodigy of the Uchiha family, second to Hyuuga, wants to reclaim his family's rightful title. UC


"**Melody of Agony, She Knows the Tears"**

**Summary: Hinata is the eldest daughter and heiress of the prestigious, multi-talented Hyuuga family, known as the phenomenal family of musicians. However, Hinata lacks natural talent in music causing her family to shun her. Uchiha Sasuke, a musical prodigy from the famed Uchiha family, falling second to the Hyuuga, wants to reclaim his family's rightful title.**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies  
**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, Drama, Music**

**Rated: T**

* * *

**...:::...:::...**

**Song #One: Song of War  
**

**...:::...:::...**

* * *

Music is heard playing throughout the monstrous auditorium, filling the air, carrying itself, possessing the bodies in the room. The crowd watched the performance intently, listening, unspoken, immobile, as if they had gone off into another world. The music starts off with the orchestra playing then is later joined by an angelic voice, captivating. A video is shown playing in the background as the orchestra resumes.

_The orchestra continues with instrumental playing. Several women in the audience began to shed tears, as the singing resumes._

_When the performance was over, the entire audience filled with running emotions gave a standing ovation. The tears kept coming as the women simultaneously applauded and blew her nose, wiping her tears along the way. Even the males couldn't help but shed a couple tears. However when their wives turned to look at them, they lied and acted as if something flew into their eyes. Their wives knew better, but refrained from saying anything and just smiled continuing their applause._

_The performers bowed graciously as the curtains closed, bidding their audience farewell. That was the last performance of the day. Although it was a teary ending, it was one that will be remembered and remain in the hearts of the people for the rest of their lives._

* * *

Meanwhile, as the audience exited the halls, several people are heard exchanging conversations along the way. Many of the voices praised the performance and the performers while others…not so much.

"That was such a beautiful performance," commented a middle age women filled with tears.

"I know, tell me about it," giggled the respondent. "As expected from the Hyuuga family."

"Wasn't Hana Hyuuga just lovely? Her voice especially," she rejoiced, sighing deeply as her enlightened eyes turned gloomy.

"Oh please!" the other lady pursed. "She's more than lovely, she's angelic. It's quite tragic…Too bad her daughter can't be more like her."

"What do you mean?" questionably shocked.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't heard. Everyone's talking about it. Her daughter, the heiress, I heard she has no musical talent. It's such a shame. She is the spitting image of her mother and yet…" sighed the elderly lady.

"That's horrible. B-but you can't blame her."

"What are you trying to say? The Hyuuga are exceptional multi-talented artists! They practically blew the Uchiha's out of the water when they first came into the music industry. Now you don't tell me that, that's impressive."

"Well, yeah but—"

"E-excuse me…" Both the women turned around to a young schoolgirl. Her dark blue hair was tied back into a ponytail below her ears. She wore a plain gray shirt outlined with black around the collar which was covered with a light-shaded black (a dark gray) long-sleeved hooded jacket. This was then covered with another jacket which was short-sleeved (almost like that of a t-shirt), black, and hood-less. Her pants were black and light, almost as if it were a dress pant but recognizably not, with a belt dangling from both sides. She was dressed casually with black converse shoes, graffiti with silver and gray music symbols. She also carried a guitar bag on her back. They looked at her for a while and realized who she was immediately when they saw her pale opal eyes. They were both lost for words unable to say anything as they made way for her. They were unsure whether or not the young girl had overheard their conversation.

"T-thank you," she said as she quickly bowed and took off running in the opposite direction leaving the two middle aged women to wonder. It looked as if she was in a hurry. "Crap." She continued running towards the back of the building where the performers were located.

She made her way inside the back of the building and continued running muttering to her self. "Crap, crap, crap…!" Bumping into a couple walls along the way due to the sharp turns, the milky eyed girl finally found her way backstage standing in front of a door with a sign labeled: **Hyuuga**.

She smiled breathless, sighing right before she placed her hands on the handle to open the door. Right before she could open it her self, somebody had already opened it causing the door to ram into her. "Ah…" she cried in a hushed tone as she fell to the ground.

The person who opened the door heard a cry and a thump as he had opened the door. Realizing that he had hit somebody, he looked down and saw Hinata on the ground.

"Ahh, Hinata-sama!" He quickly rushed to help her get back up. "I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't know…I wasn't watching where I was going...I-I'm so sorry!" he flustered continually as he spoke in a panic, bowing deeply for forgiveness.

Hinata just rubbed her forehead with her hand and smile, laughing at her self. "No, no…don't bow! It's ok, really. It wasn't your fault. Besides how can you have known that I was out here when with the door in the way," she answered blankly with a tint of laughter, gesturing for the man to raise his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kō-san," leaving him with a gentle smile.

Kō lifted himself from the bow and looked at Hinata thankful. "Thank you, Hinata-sama"

There was a slight pause between the two of them as if they both had forgotten what they were doing there. "Ah, your father is expecting you!" He quickly gestured for her to move along as her opened the door for her.

"Oh, you're right! I completely forgot for an instance." Hinata walked through the door, entering backstage where the rest of her family just finished their live performance. The room was filled with a positive energy for everyone was laughing and smiling brightly as Hinata had entered the room.

She was a bit reluctant as she continued to walk because she already knew what to expect, especially from her father. Hinata continued walking and turned towards the hall of rooms, receiving greetings along the way from her clan's members.

Hinata was closing in towards her father's room which held a sign with his name on it, **Hyuuga Hiashi**, which made her even more nervous. Or was she scared. Was it fear? Nervousness? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of there and quick.

As she approached the door label Hyuuga Hiashi, she remembered that pausing before opening may not be the best idea (recalling the moment Kō had _hit_ her with the door), so she inhaled and exhaled deeply and opened the door to be only greeted by none other than her cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

He stood there tall, with his brown hair flowing from his back. His hair was slightly parted to his left, leaving a long bang of hair to partially cover his left eyes. He dressed professionally casual. He wore a white T-shirt fitting him just right, not too big and not too small, nor tight. He had on a long collared black jacket reaching just below his butt. His pants were rather baggy, though not baggy enough to be considered baggy. But they were long beige pants fitting him just right. He also had on a pair of entirely plain black converse. This came as a surprise to her as they were literally inches away from each other. She could feel him breathing down on her, glaring. His eyes were still the same, pale and cold.

The perplexed girl backed away quickly, startled, and greeted him with a bow. "H-hello, Neji-niisan."

He continued to glare at her and slightly nodded his head in return. "Hinata-sama," he said blankly and brushed pass her.

Hinata entered the room and stood in the middle of the room until she was properly greeted by her father. "Hello, Otou-san," she said as she politely bow, feeling a bit nervous and somewhat afraid.

He returned her greeting by asking her to sit down. "Hinata…sit."

"Hai," as she rushed to sit down in the seat in front of the desk, across from her father who sat behind the desk. For some reason, his room was formatted like an office. As she sat down, she took off her guitar bag and placed it beside her.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to expect this time.

"Where were you? Why are you late?" Hinata flinched at her father's harsh tone.

Hinata sat there quietly for a while, trying to come up with an explanation her father would 'understand' but she couldn't. "I..."

"Do you know what today it? Do you remember?" he demanded coldly, harsher than he had before, causing Hinata to flinch even more as tears begin to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in from of him, for it was a form of weakness so she tried extremely hard to hold back the tears.

"Hai…" That was all she could say.

"Hai, what?"

"I remember…I know..." Hinata answered still holding in her building tears.

"Then why were you late?"

"I-it was school…I t-tried…" she said with a sniffle. Hiashi sighed deeply, unable to 'fully comprehend' what his daughter is trying to say, rubbing the temple of his forehead irritably.

Hinata continued to look down, sniffling and trying to hold back her tears, however, failed miserably.

"Forget it…Hinata," Hiashi continued, "The elders and I have decided that you have one more chance to prove yourself. You're too weak. You have no musical sense. You lack natural music abilities. You bring nothing but shame to our family name. You're incapable of becoming the heiress of our organization so we have decided that you have one last chance to prove yourself. You have three months." Hiashi said this with candidly and blankly, showing no signs of care for the partly surprised Hinata. It was rather

"I understand," was all she said as she grabs her guitar case. She knew this was true. She had heard this million times before, but for some reason, this time felt different. She wondered to her self, if she heard this so many times, isn't she supposed to be used to it already. If she knew this was going to happen, why does she still cry every time she hears this, she question. Maybe because it was different each time she thought. _That's because it was different each time_.

"Good-bye Father…" she bowed politely and turned, walking to the exit.

"Meet here in three months time." Hinata paused slightly as she heard this.

"I understand…" She continued towards the exit and walked out the door. She opened the door closing it behind her and continued walking towards the other exit, where she had fallen earlier. Right when she grabbed the doorknob ready to leave this place because she couldn't take it much longer. That was until someone called her from behind. "Ah, Hinata!"

Hinata recognized his voice so she opened the door rather quickly and exited closing the door behind her as she continued to cry. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. She was already labeled weak so she didn't want to make things worst for her self. She breathed in and out quickly before she continued to walk towards the other exited, however when she took her first step a black figure stalked in front of her. This startled her, even causing her crying to stop momentarily as she looked up. It was none other than Neji.

Neji stared blankly at her with his crossed causing her to flinch as her eyes darted in every direction possible as she tried to avoid eye contact. She really wanted to get away as soon as possible but Neji was only hindering her escape so she forcefully shoved her way pass Neji. Just as she did, she felt something grabbed her arm and twisting her into a hold up against the wall. This caused her to flinch as her guitar case dropped to her side, scaring her.

Hinata could feel Neji breathing down at her. He knew she had been crying. Her eyes widen as he lowered his head and whispered, "Follow me…" He threw a black cape over her covering her and tugged her away towards the exit which leads to the outside as he grabbed her guitar on the floor. Hinata had no time to react as her older cousin had dragged her off. She wanted to ask him what he was doing but in a way she didn't want to either.

When they reached the outside Neji looked to the right which leads to the front of the building and to the left which lead to the front as well. Either way, they'd end up in the front. He didn't want that to happen but he had no other way. He looked to the right again and saw a 'certain car' which brought relief to his eyes. He quickly dragged Hinata to the right in the direction of the car, running and tugging Hinata.

Hinata's wrist was hurting from all the dragging as she tried to keep up with Neji. She couldn't see because of the cape's hood was blocking her view so she slightly removed the hood from blocking her view and continued to run.

Right when they reached the corner a mass crowd appeared, infuriating Neji. "Shit!" He quickened his pace as he pulled Hinata into his arms, placing a hand on her shoulder as he armed her protectively. Hinata didn't know what was going on but she knew why he had done that. They were now swarmed with a heap paparazzi. Cameras were flashing, film was rolling, and reporters were questioning. People were chattering about and fans were everywhere.

Neji quickly escorted Hinata into the car along with the assistance of other Hyuuga branch members who made way for Hinata and Neji, while trying to maintain crowd control.

They finally made their way into the car as Neji pushed Hinata into the car, entering the car himself, closing the door afterwards. "Drive."

"Hai!" The car disappeared turning the corner which brought a sign of relief to both Hinata and Neji as they both won't admit it.

The car was filled with awkward silence. Hinata slowly peeked at Neji at the corner of her eyes. He was sitting with his arms crossed as usual, keep his eyes straight, looking at the traveling road up ahead. Neji noticed Hinata looking at him so he slightly turned, at the corner of his eyes. Hinata saw him turning so she blushed and turned away quickly to gaze at out the mirror rather flustered. Neji saw this couldn't help but smirk as he coolly revert his eyes towards the open road.

* * *

The car ride was long and awkward. They had finally reached the Hyuuga manor so Hinata and Neji got out of the car and stood around gawkily again. The car took off leaving them there to stand around in silence.

Hinata darted her eyes around nervously with her head down before she began to talk. "A-a—Thank you!" she said bowing rather fast before she disappeared into her house. Neji just stood there bewildered, unable to say anything in return. He followed behind her as she had already burst through the door, heading straight for her room.

Neji walked up towards the house and closed the door behind him once he had entered it. He headed straight for the couch and plopped onto the couch, laying his head back against the soft cushion. Just as he closed his eyes, his phone rang. The number was blocked so he assumed it was his girlfriend Tenten and answered it. "Yo."

"Yo, Hyuuga." Neji's eyes widened as he heard this.

"What the hell do you want?" he threatened.

"Hn, always quick to the punch aren't you…" answered the mysterious caller mockingly.

"I said, what the-!"

"I heard, Hyuuga. Consider this a warning."

"What are you up to?"

"Let's just say, enjoy the show…" he snickered right before hanging up. "Laters, _Hyuuga_," he said emphasizing their clan's name. Neji's temper flared.

Literally screaming through the phone as the mystery caller hung up. "UCHIHA!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 End!**

**Please read, review, and hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**I barely came up with this idea a couple hours ago and I just had to type it out.**

**I know it's kinda boring but trust me it'll get better.**

**This is my story so I write it my own way.**


End file.
